The Hidden Beast
by Deidaraluver88
Summary: 18 year old Eve has to find a way to control th ebeats which has been dormant for so long. Will she find peace with the Akatsuki or her greatest challnge ever? Rated T for language.
1. The Begining

One there was small land connected to the other major villages

_One there was small land connected to the other major villages. In this town a special girl was born. She grew up and mastered ninjustsu, genjustsu, and tijustsu by the time she was eight. Soon she became the most powerful of all the shinobi in the village She was cared and loved by all the villagers. Was it out of pride or fear. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . _

"Dad stop telling the story like it already happened. I mean I know your talking about me. I'm not dead and the Village of Dreams is still standing," said eighteen year old Eve. The stories that her father told her was usually about her. She never got why he talked like she was dead.

"Because by tomorrow everything will have happened. Now get some sleep. You'll need your energy for tomorrow," said the feudal lord of the Village of Dreams.

He was the only person who truly loved Eve and not because he was her father. He was her protector.

"Not until you tell me 'The Girl and Flames' story. This time can you finish it, please." That was Eve's favorite story, but her father never finished. Seemed everyone and everything was hiding something from her and only her.

"I will tell you the story, but I will not finish it. It's for your own good to keep doors closed. Sometimes those doors hold depressing tales. It goes that a young girl about your age finds a secret hidden from her for many years. Than in a great battle to protect what she loves, the burning flames that destroyed her village transform into two beasts. Each only there to serve her and protect her. Soon you will find out who this girl is."

"Dad, why are people saying that a curse will be lifted tomorrow? The villagers also mentioned that the curse will die."

"Since what they say is true. Good night."

"Good night."

"That very curse is you," the feudal lord thought.

-- Akatsuki hideout--

"Pein, this village is the most annoying village of all of them. Trust me there are plenty of annoying villages. Can I just blow it up," complained Deidara. The Village of Dreams was at the center of all the villages, so the Akatsuki could not enter the villages without anyone seeing them. So Deidara could not fly around with out someone trying to shoot him down.

"We can't yet! We have to find the weak point of the village. This one is different from the others. It's not like the central point is the hokage or something," Pein argued. He really wanted to wait 'till after the full moon festival because all the shinobi will be crowded in one area. Wait. . . . One area . . . . . That's prefect! "Fine we will 'blow up' the village."

"Yeah, I'll get my bombs ready! Wait. When will we leave to blow it up?"

"Tomorrow night. Since the full moon festival is tomorrow. The shinobi there will be at main gate. As long as Deidara blows up the village at the right time we will be fine."

"Do we have to go?" moaned Itachi.

"Yes. You had a long enough break as it is. We're losing money by the minute!" said Kakuzu.

They spent the rest of the night planning how to make this work. Konhan really didn't care because she had to watch the hostages. So she left after she heard this. "Why do the men get the fun parts," She mumbled.

"Well, Kohan, its because the men don't have crappy talents. Except for Tobi," Pein said. He over heard her. All she did was blush.

"Tobi have good talents! Tobi's a good ninja!" Tobi cried.

So they talked and argued for the next seven hours. Tobi was crying occasionally about some remark about him. Kohan gave him a lollipop every time he wouldn't shut-up.


	2. A long day

"EVE

"EVE! EVE! Where are you Eve!" shouted the Daniel. He was her servant, or slave. He had loved her the day he saw her. When she ran off, he was sent out look for her. He was actually glad he was always sent. Since he only wanted what was best for her. Eve seemed to be his life.

"I'm at the Howling Rock," she called back. Her voice was faint like a ripple in the ocean. The Howling Rock was surrounded by a field of roses. This is where Eve spent most of her mornings and nights.

"Ugh. . . . Why do you always hang here Eve? It's so far from your house," Daniel said. He saw her hands were red with blood. At least her fingers were. "Have you been picking the roses again? You know you are gonna kill yourself the way you let your blood just drip like that."

"Sorry for worrying you Daniel. I'll bandage this up later. I think I'll stay here for a bit. Don't worry I'll clean myself up before the festival," Eve replied. She wanted him to not worry about her. That was really the last thing she wanted anyone to do.

Just because she was the feudal lord's daughter, she was always babied. The people knew she was a great ninja and she could take scare of herself. "Its like they don't trust me," thought Eve.

"No, Eve, your father wants you back now! May I ask why you are picking those roses?" Daniel asked. He hated when he had to force her to come back.

"I was picking them to use at the festival tonight. I'm going to ask the florist if she can make this into a corsage for me. Just a single red rose for each female servant at my house. I thought it would be a good idea, except I'm 5 short. Can I just get these 5?" Eve pleaded. She knew he liked her and she knew how to take advantage of it.

"Um. . . . Fine. . . . . But make it quick. I told your father I would have you back 10 minutes ago," he replied.

Afterwards, she brought the flowers to the florist. Eve couldn't believe how long it took to put on a simple dress. Her dress was plain white with gold medals with the villages sign on each of her shoulders. The village's symbol was a full moon with a cloud across it. Then it took even longer for her hair. She would rather where baggy pants and short sleeves with a vest. Considering that she was not a dressy party-like person. But, as usual, she was forced to do something she didn't want to do. This was her life, do whatever her dad tells her and she was feed up with it.

She was ready earlier than expected and she was happy about it. She sat at the top of the Howling Rock and played her flute. She was never a talented singer, but she was a great flute player.

"Eve," called her father's soft voice.

"Hello, is that you father?" replied Eve

"Yes it's me, Eve. I herd you play your flute. Why are you playing such a depressing tune?"

"Well, I've been having a bad feeling about today. Since, everyone is whispering about some bad omens. So, I didn't know what else to play."

"Okay. The festival is in a few hours. So don't ruin your dress or hair."

"Okay, father. I won't do anything rash. I promise."

She kept on playing on with her sad melody. Her father walked away with a swift, fast pace. She watched him as he left. He had been awkwardly all week. Were all the rumors getting to his head? Or was it something else?

The few hours seemed like days. She left her flute in its case and walked to her window. There was a weird bird flying in the distance She thought she was just she was seeing things since this happened often. The peaceful silence broke when someone called her name. This only meet that she had to go to the central of the village. She had to make some lame speech.

"EVE! Are you coming?" called Daniel followed by monotonous knocks on the door. She thought that Daniel was extremely annoying.

"Coming Daniel," she replied. "Why are you so annoying," she thought. She walked out the door and Daniel followed close behind.


End file.
